


In A Far Away Land

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal LARP event. But when an angry faerie queen shows up, Charlie must prove that she's more than just a figurehead to rescue Sam and Dean.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: SQZ Fanzine Vol. 1





	In A Far Away Land

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by the wonderful Foxy! 
> 
> Written for the first volume of the Supernatural Quarantine Fanzine!

* * *

Charlie Bradbury's body ached, her face was caked in a mixture of mud and blood, and her beautiful gown—the one she'd spent hours sewing and adding her own details—was ruined, the skirt ripped low and uneven.

All in all, today had not turned out as she had envisioned it.

"Damn it!" She winced, hoisting the bejeweled, silver sword, one that you would find straight out of King Arthur's court. Her arms burned, and she was sure that she'd pulled a muscle somewhere between chasing the mysterious knight in black armor and fighting off the orcs that had ambushed her.

She was broken and batted, but not beaten.

And she wouldn't give up until she saved the two men that were brothers to her.

"I'm coming, Sam, Dean." She whispered, her voice catching on the wind.

And she began to march forward once more.

* * *

It had all started innocently enough.

A special LARP event to celebrate her first year as Queen of Moondor. Everyone had been excited about it, and though she had invited Sam and Dean fully expecting they would decline, the two of them had shown up dressed as knights and standing in her tent.

"Hey, bitches!" She launched herself at them, wrapping her arms around the men, beaming brightly.

"Your Majesty," Dean chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" She answered cheerfully, "Thanks for coming!"

"Wouldn't miss it," Sam reassured her, those puppy dog eyes piercing hers. He ruffled her hair, sending her tiara lopsided. He smirked, "You went all out on the outfit, huh?"

Charlie laughed, "Made it myself! Amazing what you can learn via YouTube." She did a little twirl, the crimson gown fluttering outwards, the sun catching the jewels on the bodice, rainbows flying. When she stopped, she felt herself blush, "Every girl wants the princess dress, right?"

"It's your day, Charlie," Dean replied softly.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam stepped toward her battle map spread out on the table, idly glancing at the figures. The battle for the crown wouldn't start until next month, but it didn't hurt to get some planning done now.

"Well," She sat on her throne, "Basically, everyone assembles, I walk out, get re-crowned as the queen, and then we throw a huge party."

Dean's eyes sparkled with amusement, "Awesome!"

Or at least, that was what was supposed to happen.

* * *

She felt like she couldn't breathe. The gown's corset was too tight, and once again, Charlie wished she'd brought some of her other clothes with her. Then again, she hadn't expected the parking lot to be turned into a forest of thorns, making it impossible for her to navigate.

As it stood right now, her world was gone, replaced by one straight out of a fairy tale. Mystical creatures filled the forest, their unearthly whispers echoing in the trees as she kept walking. Everything hurt, and she was sure that she was dizzy from the blood loss. Even so, Charlie knew she couldn't quit. She wasn't a damsel that needed to wait for someone to save the day.

If anything, Sam and Dean were the damsels.

Charlie just hoped that she would be able to save them.

* * *

She should've known something was wrong when she caught the gaze of the strange woman in the sparkling black cloak. There had been a smirk playing on her peach lips, one devoid of any humor. Her face, pale as the moon, was obscured by her chestnut hair. Charlie saw her as she stepped out of her tent, and she knew—deep down, she knew—that there was something off.

"Charlie?" Dean nudged her.

"Sorry," She laughed, "Just caught up in my thoughts."

"You good?" Sam added.

"Fine." She assured them and kept walking. When she turned back, the stranger was gone.

She faced the crowd before her—her loving subjects—and picked up the tiara.

"I renew my vow to be a just and kind ruler of this fair kingdom," A few cheers resounded, "And I hope you will all support me."

But it changed as soon as the tiara touched her head. Charlie could feel it, a shock through her system. Blinding light shone from its jewels and covered everything. It burned. She screamed out and felt Dean and Sam's hands on her, but as soon as it had happened, the light dissipated. She stood in a dark forest, alone.

"Hail to you, great queen."

The woman in the cloak flickered into her view, wings now sparkling like twilight behind her. She lowered her hood, a tiara of pearl on her head.

"Who—?"

"I am the queen of the fae," She replied quickly, "And I want to see if their faith is well-placed in you."

Charlie's heart skipped, "Where is everyone?"

"Gone," The ethereal woman answered, "Gone lest you can save them."

"But—!"

She was gone then, in a swirl of flower petals.

* * *

Thus had begun the quest.

Her familiar world had now morphed into something out of a fantasy novel, though while that prospect would've thrilled her, now, she began to realize that she was hopelessly ill-equipped to be a hero.

"Kill her!"

"Death to the pretender!"

Orcs surrounded her, daggers raised, their faces contorted into twisted snarls. These were people she knew, and they were preparing to kill her.

"Stop this," She exclaimed, "They have nothing to do with this!"

She couldn't kill her friends. She wouldn't.

The fae queen, if she were even watching, did not make her presence known.

But they rushed her, and Charlie reacted, self-preservation kicking it. She raised her sword, the blade she'd found in her tent, gleaming like the famed Excalibur, and attacked. Her body fell into a rhythm, and forced herself to focus on just wounding and knocking them out. As the orcs fell around her, Charlie felt a small smile emerge on her lips. She was good at this. Very good.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her fallen friends. Her own body was bruised, a few knicks into her dress. She sighed, ripping the gown off. She couldn't run in this, nor would she want to. Blood already began to stain the fabric from wounds that she had sustained in the struggle.

She had to keep going.

* * *

"Well met, human queen."

She finally stands in the ruins of the castle hidden deep within the forest.

"Charlie!"

"Watch out!"

Dean and Sam are tied up, wrapped up in mystical vines covered with blood-red flowers. The two brothers struggle in vain to no avail. The vines tighten, and Charlie can see the fight drain out of them as the thorns bite into their skin, blood marring their skin.

"Let them go!" She demands, thrusting her sword forward, determination overpowering her fatigue.

The Queen regards her, disinterested. She sighs, "Why must you all resort to such threats?"

Charlie lowers her sword, "Release them. Turn things back."

She chuckles, the ethereal woman shaking her head, "Demands. Always demands." She hovers, wings twinkling in the dim light, "For such a weak species, you act like you are truly a queen, one worthy of speaking to me."

"I'm Queen of Moondor—"

"A fake kingdom!"

Charlie glowers, "So, what? You came here, messed up the world, took my friends just to prove a point that humans suck?"

The fairy blinks, a bit perplexed, "You—"

"Please. Let us go. Fix this," The young woman pleads, tears stinging her eyes, "They're my family, and I need them."

"And what of my family, which their kind has killed? Shall the hunters be spared?"

Charlie lowers herself to her knees, bowing her head, "If someone must atone, let it be me. As Queen, I will take responsibility."

It terrifies her, the very thought of dying where she stands. Even so, she'd die a thousand times over to protect Sam and Dean. They're her family, and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for them.

"You would die for such pitiful lives as theirs?"

She raises her gaze, determination blazing in her eyes, "Yes."

The sword rises in the air with a sweep of the fairy queen's hand. Charlie braces herself for impact.

"Charlie!" Dean's voice bounces off the chambers.

"No!" Sam struggles against the vines.

The sword clatters to the stone floor. The castle fades away, the ancient ruins giving way to a warehouse. The vines vanish, and Sam and Dean are freed. Charlie's gown is repaired, and her injuries healed with magic. The fairy queen moves to her, a soft smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Queen, of Moondor." Delicate arms wrap around her in a brief hug.

Then, she's gone in a swirl of flower petals.

"Charlie?" Dean and Sam ambush her, hands searching for any cuts.

"I'm fine," She assures them, "Are you two okay?"

"Fine," Sam answers, "The cuts healed when she vanished."

"You saved us," The eldest Winchester hugs her, "Gave me a heart attack in the process."

She laughs dryly, "All's well that ends well."

Together, with her family by her side, Charlie knows she can conquer any foe that comes her way—supernatural or not.

"Oh, and Charlie? Your dress? Badass!"

The redhead just chuckles.

Family didn't end with blood, after all. 

* * *


End file.
